Supernatural: The Shinji Ikari Chronicles
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Desaparecio el padre y murio la madre de Shinji. Murio el padre y la madre de Asuka. La intervencion de dos hermanos cambiara completamente la forma de ver su mundo. Universo alterno de los EVA. X-over NGE/Supernatural


"_Tengo que revisar a Shinji" susurro Yui Ikari mientras se iba de su cama para revisar al bebe de seis meses que se encontraba en su propia habitación. Se alarmo al ver que su esposo Gendo no estaba en la cama, pero al ver la luz del baño encendida dedujo que ahí se encontraba su marido. _

_Al llegar a la habitación de Shinji, se asusto al ver la sombra de una persona sobre la cuna del bebe. "¿Quién eres tu?" al acercarse se relajo, "¡no me asustes de esa manera, Gendo Ikari!" dijo al ver el rostro de su marido, pero miro extrañada los ojos con los que la miraba, eran de un color amarillo fuerte. "pero que…" la joven mujer no pudo seguir ya que la persona la lanzo hacia la pared dejándola totalmente paralizada, luego con un movimiento de la mano la elevo al techo, al estar en el centro del techo, este se comenzó a incendiar. _

_Un agudo grito interrumpo la tranquila noche de Tokio._

--

**Supernatural:**

**The Shinji Ikari Chronicles**

**Prologo**

--

"¡ahh!" despertó con un corto grito un joven de 25 años, su nombre era Sam Winchester. Su mirada representaba una de pánico completo, se suponía que eso no debía pasar nunca mas. El demonio responsable de eso ya no existía y por un momento, pensó que todo había terminado, lamentablemente esto demostraba que se equivocaba. A respuesta de este grito su hermano despertó "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Dean al borde del grito.

"pensé que ya habían terminado las visiones" dijo en voz baja mientras se levantaba al baño para lavarse la cara. Solo pasaron un par de meses desde que misteriosamente Dean Winchester había salido del infierno, no sabia porque, no sabia como, pero estaba claro que no era algo normal. Pasaron un tiempo buscando respuestas pero nada.

"¿visiones? ¿De nuevo?" volvió a preguntar Dean mientras trataba de alejar el sueño, ya que eran las tres de la mañana "¿Aun de asesinatos de demonios?"

"si" contesto de una manera fría. El hermano Dean se helo ante aquella respuesta. "De la misma manera que nuestra madre" Al parecer no podían escapar de aquel temible pasado, ahora gozaban de una vida normal. Claro que normal para ellos, si cuentas la caza de seres sobrenaturales como normal. No sabían si alegrarse o preocuparse, ningún demonio había sido visto desde aquel entonces, y se estimaba que fueran millones.

"eso quiere decir que es otro niño con sangre de demonio en su interior. ¿Alguna pista de donde fue?" Al fin estaban haciendo su movimiento, después de meses de caza normal, por fin tenían una pista de algo.

"eran japoneses, el niño se llama Shinji y su padre se llama Gendo Ikari" al salir del baño Sam se sentó en la cama mirando a su hermano "esta vez será duro, no creo que sea en Estados Unidos"

"¿entonces tenemos que ir a Japón?" Dean estaba alegre, esto dejo totalmente confundido a Sam, en su voz no había ni un rastro de sarcasmo. "¡Genial!" grito mientras presionaba una mano en forma de alegría. Su hermano no podía entender su comportamiento actual.

"¿Por qué tan alegre?" pregunto mientras se levantaba de su cama e iba al baño. Estaba claro que ahora tenían que moverse, se había terminado la alegre noche de sueño para los hermanos Winchester.

"Sammy… Sammy…" suspiro en tono de reproche el hermano mayor. Sin decir nada se levanto de la cama y siguió a su hermano al baño poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sam. "Por fin un caso que puede implicar Geishas" Bien, se notaba que la estadía de Dean en el infierno no afecto su carismática forma de ser. Sam solo pudo torcer una sonrisa ante aquella respuesta.

Una vez que ambos hermanos salieron del motel se dirigieron a su querido auto. Uno no sabia que era lo que amaba mas Dean, pero si Sam pudiera apostar al respecto, seria aquel hermoso Chevy Impala negro que cuidaba mas que su propia vida. Al subir en el fueron al único lugar donde podían obtener respuestas sobre la desconocida visión de Sam, su amigo Bobby Singer.

--

Bobby no tenia muchas ocupaciones desde que regreso Dean desde el infierno. Misteriosamente las actividades sobrenaturales se habían detenido, salvo por casos menores de apariciones, vampiros y otros. Aquel día Bobby despertó teniendo una extraña sensación. Algo seria diferente hoy, y como siempre, su alarma de lo sobrenatural no se equivoco. Dean y Sam aparecieron en la puerta de su casa.

"¿Qué sucede chicos? Alguna información importante, o alguna duda importante. Aunque presiento que es lo ultimo" comento un tanto dudoso de las intenciones de los hermanos, aunque claro los consideraba como sus hijos, eran los únicos que podía considerar como familia.

"Visiones" Con esa única palabra generada por Sam, fue suficiente para dejarlos pasar a su casa y ofrecerles asiento, además de traer café. Se notaba que ambos hermanos estuvieron conduciendo toda la noche.

"¿Que fue lo que viste esta vez?" pregunto Bobby mientras traía las tasas de café. Esto era realmente preocupante.

"Un niño japonés, fue atacado por un demonio. Al parecer todos eran japoneses y por lo que pude notar estaba claro que no estaban en estados unidos" explico Sam mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de café. Bobby capto lo que sucedía, necesitaban obtener información sobre aquel niño y el lugar exacto del incidente, al parecer tenia una larga labor en el futuro y si quería terminar pronto debía comenzar pronto. Sin darle más rodeos al asunto Bobby pidió mas detalles sobre la visión.

--

Un mes transcurrió desde entonces. Sam y Dean habían estado ayudando a Bobby en su búsqueda, hasta que hace un par de días Bobby salio en la búsqueda de otros cazadores, claro que como siempre no les dio la razón de la repentina acción. En aquel instante el cazador mayor entro en la habitación, se notaba bastante serio, pero los hermanos se aliviaron ya que al parecer su extraña búsqueda dio resultado.

"Al parecer tenían razón, no es Estados Unidos. Deben ir a Japón. En el aeropuerto de aquel lugar los estará esperando un cazador local llamado Kaji Ryoji, el tiene la información que buscan. Solo estén atentos, ya que puede ser un viaje peligroso. Si aquel acontecimiento era tan importante, puede que demonios estén merodeando el lugar" Ambos hermanos Winchester se miraron algo incrédulos, era primera vez que salían del país y Dean no estaba alegre con la idea de volver a pisar un avión.

"¡¿Debes estar bromeando?!" fue el enorme grito que se escucho por parte del Winchester mayor.

--

"No estaba bromeado" comento de mala gana Dean mientras bajaba dificultosamente del avión en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Ambos hermanos bajaron rumbo a la sala de espera donde debía encontrarse con ese tal Kaji.

"Mira el lado bueno, de no ser por ese policía que limpio nuestros nombres, ahora no estaríamos aquí" trato de alegrar Sam a su hermano, pero estaba claro que el viaje había sido todo menos placentero para el pobre Dean.

"Y lo pago siendo asesinado a manos de Lilith" Sin ningún comentario mas ambos buscaron al sujeto con el que debían encontrase, como si supieran lo que pensaban, un hombre moreno y por supuesto japonés, se paro en frente de ellos interrumpiendo el paso.

"Ustedes deben ser los hermanos Winchester. Sam y Dean" comento el hombre tomando por sorpresa al par nombrado.

"Lo que significaría que tu eres Kaji. Me alegra saber que habla ingles" Sam fue el primero en responder dando un fuerte apretón de manos, para luego ser imitado por Dean.

"No crean que Bobby los enviaría con alguien que no supiera aquel idioma" respondió Dean burlándose de lo dicho por su hermano.

"Entonces… Dean… ¿Es verdad que tu…" pregunto curioso el japonés, siendo interrumpido por el mismo Dean.

"Fui al infierno? Si. No mas cometarios al respecto" Dean hizo notar el gran desagrado por hablar del tema. Lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido ahí, no quería hablar al respecto. "Entonces. ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre este Shinji Ikari?" pregunto Dean retomando el tema por el cual se subió a ese avión.

"Bueno, eso sucedió hace unos cuatro años. Misteriosamente el padre Gendo desapareció, mientras que su madre Yui fue asesinada, y misteriosamente quemada. Ahora Shinji se encuentra en un orfanato" Informo Kaji, invitando a los hermanos a que lo siguieran. Sin cuestionar el trío de hombres se subieron a un auto y marcharon rumbo al nombrado orfanato. En aquel camino Dean se quedo lentamente dormido, ya que en el avión no pudo dormir y no fue un viaje para nada corto.

--

"_Duerme bien, mi amada Asuka" susurraba una mujer pelirroja cariñosamente a la bebe, mientras lentamente la mecía en sus brazos de un lado a otro, esta se quedo dormida lentamente. Notando esto la mujer dejo a la bebe en la cuna cuidadosamente. Mirándola levemente se alejo, pero se sorprendió al voltearse ya que vio a su marido parado en el marco de la puerta de aquella habitación. "¡Querido! No me asustes de esa manera" Se asusto al notar que los ojos de su marido eran de color amarillo. "¿Qué? ¿Ya regresaste?" pregunto asustada, inmediatamente intento tomar a su hija pero el extraño hombre extendió su mano lanzándola contra la pared, para luego elevarla al techo de la habitación, rápidamente esta se comenzó a quemar._

_Sin titubear el extraño hombre se acerco a la cuna y con un cuchillo se copio una de sus muñecas derramando sangre sobre la boca de la inocente bebe. Satisfecho el hombre se iba de la habitación, pero noto una presencia a sus espaldas. "Miren a que lamebotas tenemos aquí. ¿A que se debe el honor de esta visita? Castiel" dijo cínicamente el hombre revelando sus ojos amarillos, claro que expresaban aquel brillo fuertemente. Castiel se acerco lentamente hacia el sujeto afrontándolo. "Sabes que ya es demasiado tarde" se burlo, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. _

"_Azazel, veo que sigues en tus tontos juegos. Solo un demonio podría hacer estas atrocidades" Castiel dio un paso mas, pero antes de que pudiera tocar al demonio, una gran cantidad de humo negro salio de la boca del hombre saliendo por la ventana. "Cobarde" murmuro el hombre mientras observaba a la bebe dormida en su cuna. "no te preocupes, el señor tiene grandes planes para ti" Ahora Castiel imito al demonio, usando un cuchillo se corto en la muñeca dejando caer unas pocas gotas de sangre en la boca de la bebe. "todo estará bien" sin decir mas y con el sonido de unas alas, el extraño hombre desapareció de la habitación._

--

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" Fue el enorme grito que anuncio Dean dentro del auto.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Bien, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic. En mi perfil anuncio con bastante tiempo el lanzamiento de esto y por fin me llego la inspiracion para pasarlo al papel. Esta historia sera continuada una vez que termine con mi fanfic principal "NGE: Kame Hame Ha" Aunque no estoy seguro cual sera el siguiente fanfic principal, estoy entre este y "Avatar: The Third Children". y si... nuevamente la pareja Shinji/Asuka, aunque los fans de Rei no se desesperen, aqui tendra una participacion mucho mas grande que en mi fic anterior, de hecho sera enorme.  
**

**Espero pillar algun fanatico de Supernatural por ahi, aunque realmente no es necesario. Intervendran personajes de ambas series, pero mas que nada de Evangelion. Sera completamente AU a serie Evangelion, y se inicia al final de la tercera temporada de Supernatural. **

**Me di el animo para publicar el prologo por el grandioso final de la cuarta temporada de Supernatural, es grandiosa aquella serie. Se las recomiendo. Se les recuerda que mi nombre sera cambiado el 31 de Mayo presente a "Shadow The Knight of Chaos". Queria guardar este capitulo hasta entonces, pero no me pude aguantar. No se hasta cuando sera actualizado, pero por ahora estoy tratando de encajar el seguimiento de esta historia, lo unico que tengo bien definido es este y el siguiente capitulo.**

**Se despide atentamente a sus esperanzadamente varios lectores.  
Raimundo Imparable  
**


End file.
